Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to a stack of thin glass and ceramic material, such as packaging and componentry for an antenna.
Small, portable antennas, such as multi-channel antenna arrays for multiple-input and multiple-output systems, especially those designed for rugged handling, typically include a variety of components. Such components may include circuitry wired to a waveguide, in turn wired to radiative elements for transmission and receipt of signals, such as radio frequency signals. Quality of the signals may be lost as the signals are transferred between mediums, passing through and between the variety of components of the antennas, such as due to crosstalk, losses in transitions, distribution of signals, etc. Furthermore, such antennas typically require protection from rough handling and the environment, such as through robust cover sheets that may further degrade the signals. A need exists for an antenna design that reduces signal loss and/or at the same time improves toughness of antenna systems or provides other advantages as described herein.